AU! Akatsuki OneShots & Drabbles
by Shattering Desire
Summary: AU! Akatsuki One-Shot and Drabbles; feel free to request any member you seek. Every chapter is written in Second person, too. **Reader -x- Various**
1. Itachi Uchiha

**PAIRING: **Reader-x-Itachi Uchiha

**SUMMARY:** Your dating someone from the Akatsuki... or you WERE, anyways.

For whatever reason, he dumped you.

But... you're at home, waiting for him to come back to you.

~ ShatteringDesire

* * *

_**Itachi Uchiha**_

Story Written By:  
ShatteringDesire | The Smiling Masquerade | YourEmoGirl

* * *

"Itachi...**.**" You whisper, placing your hand on the glass window, gazing at the rain fall.

That day... the day the love of your life dumped you... It was just like this.

Cold, wet and foggy.

You fought the tears that were overflowing in your eyes, shivering from standing in the rain for hours on end.

You took the chance of getting sick, just to see **him**.

But, by the time he arrived, you were soaked to the bone and developing a high fever.

▒▓█ Flash Back █▓▒

"Itachi**!**" You said aloud as you could, with your voice being hoarse from standing in the rain for so long.

Just as you were about to start walking over to him, he lifted his hand in a "stop" motion.

You stared at Itachi, confused and worried. "Itachi..?"

Itachi lifted his head up more, just so you could see his beautiful **Sharingan** eyes. No, not his **Mangekyo Sharingan**, just his **Sharingan**.

"____." Itachi said, more like mumbled, your name.

You caught off guard, not because he said your name, nope. What caught you off guard was... how he said it, he made it sound like... a _disease_.

This wasn't the Itachi you knew.

"It's over." He said bluntly.

▒▓█ END █▓▒

You sighed, smiling softly before turning away from the window and laying down on your bed.

Then a thought popped in your mind; How many years has it been? How long have you've been waiting for him?

"... Itachi..." You whimpered, biting your lip and started at your ceiling with glossy eyes.

You loved him, and you still do to this day.

_Drip... drip... dri_—plop.

You blinked, and glanced at your left hand that was hanging off the bed.

You watched as your life liquid trailed done your hand and finally dripped down to the floor, making the puddle of blood ripple before becoming bigger.

Smiling, you close your eyes and fall into a deep sleep. More or less, because of blood loss.

You failed to realize that someone came through from your open window...**.**

▒▓█ EXTENDED ENDING █▓▒

Brushing your bangs off your face, black eyes move from your face to your wrist.

"... ____...**.**" The owner of those eyes whispers with a voice full of regret, before grabbing some gauze from his cloak pocket and he began wrapping the gauze around your left wrist. The wrist with so many scars from unsuccessfully ending your life.

When he was finished, the said male, unable to resist anymore—he bent down and pressed his lips against yours, giving you a passionate, sweet and gentle kiss.

Then... he disappeared, your window closed and locked...**.**

But, he would make sure he would came back tomorrow night and the night after that and after that...**.**


	2. Madara Uchiha

**PAIRING:** **Reader** -[x]- **Madara Uchiha**

**SUMMARY:** You knew after you woke up from your one year coma, you had to get out of that town. You didn't want to see HIM. So you did. You made a band called "**Kessaku**_(Masterpiece)_" at a nearby town and you guys became quite famous after that. But you knew sooner or later you were going to have to come front HIM.

* * *

_**Madara Uchiha**_

Story Written & Banner By:  
ShatteringDesire / YourEmoGirl

* * *

Everyone told you, how beautiful and elegant your voice was and that you shouldn't listen to "Garbage" such as **Black Veil Brides**, **Disturbed** or anything like that.

You would just shake your head with a smile, saying that they didn't understand. That they didn't listen to the lyrics, and just the instruments.

Though, they obviously have no sense of Music.

It was also quite obvious how they didn't want to admit that you still sounded like an angel even when you singing that so-called "Garbage".

You didn't really give a damn either way. You're going to sing the way you want too, you're going to dress the way you want to; You will do what _**you**_ want.

You were sick and tired of trying to please everyone, and quite honestly, you never realised what pushovers your parents were until the day you snapped from the pressure and revealed the _**real**_ you.

But, you had to thank your Ex-boyfriend, he helped letting the real you out... after he you found out that he was cheating on you while you were you driving home.

That was almost three years ago.

▒▓█ Flash Back █▓▒

_"Fuck! Can you get any slower, you dumb-fuck?!"_ You thought, tapping your foot against the gas pedal.

Oh, and apparently the dumb-fuck is a mind-reader, 'cause they did get slower _(probably just your imagination, though)_.

_Twitch_._ Twitch_. **HONK!!!!**

"MOVE IT, GRANDMA. YOUR HOLDING UP TRAFFIC!" You snapped, before just turning the wheel and drove past her.

"Please don't let me late, please don't let me be late, please...?" You chanted, only to come to a stop when you started to drive past a black Mustang, **one that looked just like your boyfriends'**, but as you turned to look at the two people that were leaning against the car... your grip on the wheel lessened and your car went sideways.

And hit a logging truck head on.

▒▓█ Flash Back █▓▒

When you came back to reality, you realised that after one more song, you and your band are free for a month.

You smile towards the crowds and lifted up the microphone to your lips. "I hope you'll enjoy our last song, the song I've been writing for over a year now. It's about my first and last boyfriend..."

"_I am what I am, so I spit you out!  
Do i cut the ties, or do I hold on tight  
Time has come for me to realize  
All those things I loved I now despise__"  
_

You never once noticed that the entire night, a pair of black eyes were staring at you with a hint of sorrow.

"_But it's my life!  
(I'm takin back what's mine)  
It's our time!  
(To rise above)  
It's my life!  
(I'm takin back what's mine)  
It's our time!__"_

But, as you were singing, you'd get butterflies in your stomach. _**He**_ was here.

_"__Your pictures on my wall  
With this around me I don't feel it's over  
I've never felt this way before  
With you around me I don't feel it's over__"__  
_

So you looked towards the back of the room, and you felt your heart leap into your throat.

_"__I am what I am! so I spit you out  
Can you justify how I...  
Time has come for me to realize  
All those things I loved I now despise__"__  
_

But, you knew that this song was only half right. You still love **him**, but you also despise **him**.

_"__But it's my life!  
(I'm taking back what's mine)  
It's our time!  
(To rise above)  
It's my life!  
(I'm taking back what's mine)  
It's our time!__"__  
_

Swallowing thickly, you watched those black eyes trail over your body, the body that changed over the two years you've been away from him. _The body that only __**belonged**__ to__** him**_.

_"__Your pictures on my wall  
With this around me I don't feel it's over  
I've never felt this way before  
With you around me I don't feel it's over now!__"__  
_

You tried to look away from his eyes, but you knew you couldn't.

_"__Feel it's over  
Feel it's over__"_

After the concert was over, you were in your hotel room, staring at the ceiling with blank eyes, but a knock on your door shook you from your deep thoughts.

"_But It's my life!  
(I'm takin back what's mine)  
It's our time!  
(To rise above)  
It's my life!  
(I'm takin back what's mine)  
It's our time!  
(To rise above!)__"_

"It's open." You said loud enough for the person to hear, thinking it was one of your band mates coming for a towel, before going back into thinking.

"... _____?" Your breathe hitched in your throat, before sitting up quickly and stared at the person that was definitely wasn't one of your band mates.

"M─Ma... Madara?" You questioned, not really wanting to believe his really in front of you. But, after seeing one of those rare smiles of his, you knew it was him.

"_____... it's been awhile, huh? Nearly three years...**.**"


	3. Hidan

**PAIRING:** **Reader**-x-**Hidan**

**SUMMARY:** You can never blame the one you love, one someone they cared about stabs you... through the heart with a katana.

It's not their fault, but the killers' own.

They'll forever feel the guilt upon them.

_**

* * *

Hidan**_  
Story Written & Banner By:  
ShatteringDesire | YourEmoGirl

* * *

... when did everything start to go wrong?

How come you didn't foresee this? Didn't your powers helped you to avoid situation like these?

... Were you... becoming what you were afraid of? Were you... becoming useless?

You couldn't even keep the powers that you discovered not so long ago, were you that worthless? That you couldn't be allowed to have such a power of seeing the future...?

Coughing up blood, you slowly trailed up the long, sharp object that pierced through your heart and out your back, before reaching where your eyes saw the glimpse of your killer face when they looked back while running away.

The Senior that your ex-boyfriend worshiped, Jashin. Weird name for a girl, huh? Well, even if your ex did find out that Jashin killed you, he wouldn't care.

He'd probably just say "Oh well. What Jashin wants, is what I want". _Hell!_ He probably wouldn't care anyways!

Now staring at the night sky, you smiled weakly. "H─Hidan... I.. w─will never... r─regret... ever... l─loving you..." You choked out with your last breathe, before hacking up more blood and then falling on your left side.

Lifeless glazed eyes stared at nothing, but your face still held that soft, weak smile. Almost as if you knew Hidan was just standing behind a wall.

Only a block away, one of Jashin worshippers' nose caught a sweet scent that they grew to love. Your scent. But, there was something else mingling with the scent. _Blood_.

Hidan's whole body shook and a look of fear appear on his face. "Fuck... fuck! ______...!"

Leaving his step-brother, Kakuzu, in his dust as he ran towards the scent of the one girl he ever loved and still does.

But, just as he ran past an alley, his entire body froze on the spot. He couldn't force body to go backwards and go into the alley, to let him be the last thing you saw.

But, his muscles wouldn't budge, ever as he was listening to your last words. "H─Hidan... I.. w─will never... r─regret... ever... l─loving you..."

Once Hidan sensitive ears caught a soft 'thud', he gained control over his body once more, but instead of going to the alley and hold your cold body tightly against his warm one; he slammed his back against the concrete wall and fought against the tears in his eyes by closing them, only to make a face of pure agony.

"... ______..." Groaning your name, Hidan places his head against the wall and stars up in the sky, only to see a star shinning more brightly then all the others.

_"... ______...?"_ Hidan thought, before he could do anything, reached towards the star and seemingly grasped it. "Please, wait for me ______. I'll punish whoever did this to you, _even if it's Jashin_."

... You can decide what happens next. :/

**Author Note:** Hey there! I'm surprised I even finished this, and I just went along with it. xD

I probably made Hidan OOC to the MAX. But, whatever, it's my story and... well, this **Your Akatsuki Ex-Boyfriend** series is pretty much based on the Real World! Dx

... Yeah. That'll be my excuse. ANYWAYS. I need to get working on the Sasori and Deidara Results. XD

**AKATSUKI MEMBERS:**

**COMPLETED!** _**Itachi Uchiha**_

**COMPLETED!** _**Madara Uchiha / Tobi**_

**COMPLETED!** _**Hidan**_

**COMING SOON!** **Sasori**

**COMING SOON!** **Deidara**

(Fake)Leader Pein / Nagato

Kakuzu

Zestu

Konan

All you have to do to request the people that doesn't have _**COMPLETED!**_ or **COMING SOON!** before the name of the person you like. :]

Oh, and I'll probably make a **STRAIGHT!** Konan Result and a **YURI!** Konan Result. 8D

Anyways, comment if I didn't put down an Akatsuki Member that I probably forgotten about... Meh. RATE, COMMENT and REQUEST!

~ ShatteringDesire | The Smiling Masquerade | YourEmoGirl


	4. Tobi

**DEDICATED TO:** amvgrl12

**PAIRING:** Reader -[x]- Tobi

**SUMMARY:** Honestly, you never expected that... your ex-_best friend_ stopped talking and hanging out with you... altogether. Only to find out that his with your worst enemies, the gang that calls themselves the _**Akatsuki**_, two years later.

The gang that rivalled against _your own._

* * *

T o b i

**Story Written By:**  
ShatteringDesire | The Smiling Masquerade | YourEmoGirl

* * *

"Ahh... It's been awhile, [Name]." Nagato/Pein said, looking up from his spot and stared at the gang that rivalled _his_ own.

You didn't bother replying, just kept your calm facade on. But, you were actually repressing your anger when you saw a face you knew all too well. You thought he left town without saying goodbye.

"Ne, [Name]-Chan, it's rude ignoring someone talking to you."

… WTF? He _still_ had the nerve to talk to you like the two of you were still (best) friends?

"... Why are you here, Tobi?" You snapped, letting your "calmness" slip away and slowly showed everyone know how anger you were.

All you received was a careless shrug.

Struggling to kept standing, you greedily swallow the air around you as you try to catch your breath.

Tobi was having the same problem as you.

Blood was dripping off of everyone, especially you and Tobi, seeing as the both of you are the _Leaders_ of the gangs. Which meant that if you or Tobi were the last one standing, means that you won the battle that has been going on between the Akatsuki and the Silent Night for at least a decade.

"... why?" You surprisingly managed to gasp out, leaning against the wall behind you and stared tiredly at the man who strike was your best friend.

Smiling tiredly, he copied you and slowly gained his breath back. "I... I had too. My father was the one who started this gang, and it was _waaaay_ before we met."

Well... that made sense.

"... So... that's why you stopped hanging out with me? Because of the rivalry between our gangs?"

Nod.

"You... you─**FUCKING** **DUMBASS!**" You snapped, beginning to strikestumble/strike go over towards Tobi.

Once reaching your destination, you dropped down on your knees and finish your rant... after bitch slapping him. "Are you fucking stupid?! If I had known that, I would've stopped the war between the Akatsuki and the Silent Night fucking _**years ago**_!!"

Tobi cupped his left check, not paying any attention to the stinging he felt as he stared at you completely shocked. He swallowed thickly, he didn't think you would react like this. But, what you said did give him a realization and he felt like a fucking idiot.

"... I... I'm sorry, [Name]-Chan... I... I wasn't thinking..." He bit his bottom lip, his eyes becoming teary as he watched your arms open as a silent way of telling him it was okay and that he was forgiven.

Tobi's beautiful black eyes slowly started to go back to his childish glow once more and the tears he was trying so hard to hold in, were now running down his cheeks. "[N-Name]-Chan!!" Tobi cried and fling himself towards your warm, welcoming arms.

_A happy ending... 'bout time, eh? :P_


	5. Deidara

**Your Akatsuki Ex-Boyfriend: **** Deidara**

* * *

After being officially kicked out of the Akatsuki, you decided to make friends with some other local freaks, the people who call themselves... The Sound. Cheesy name, huh? Well, the Leader of the Sound is even more cheesier. But, it didn't really matter, you just wanted revenge on the Akatsuki and a certain member with blonde hair.

"Oi, [Name]. Are you ready? We're leaving in five minutes." Grunting, you get up and walked to your door, staring blankly at the knocker with hint of distaste.

"Do you have to ask? I've ready since this the day I was kicked out." You snapped, vicious wild-eyes met with uneasy black eyes. He always nervous around you, probably because of you can't be taken down by any kind of techniques such as his and it'll backfire and effect the user instead of the target.

Pushing him out of your way, you walk up towards the entrance of the hideout and wait for everyone else that were going to battle against the Akatsuki.

You were going to murder those bastards, but... _he'll_ going to be the first one to face your wrath, and you were gonna make damn sure that his death will be the most painful. Mostly because he betrayed you and broke your heart in pieces.

Opening your eyes, you push off the wall you leaning on and walk ahead of everyone. "Let's go, just remember that I'm going to finish them off." Glancing back at your group, you see them nod. But, just to make sure they know... "You know what'll happen if you disobey me..."

**. . . . . . .  
**

You stood in front of your group, acting indifferent and unbothered by the shocked/regretful glances you got from your old team. "Hello, it's been awhile, huh?" You grinned mischievously, hearing the grunts of approval from the group of people who you used to trust completely and only to rip your heart out when they kicked you out for no reason.

Not listening to Pein, you trail your attention over towards the bastard who you love and your breath hitch in your throat when you see the hurt expression on his face, his blue eyes entrancing you like they always did.

Frowning, you avert your [e/c] eyes away from his blue ones and turn away from him, so he couldn't see the longing and sadness you still held.

You realized after seeing him again, you don't want revenge, you just want to know what you did wrong and see if you could fix it... so you could be with him again.

Shaking your head, trying to rid of the thought. _"No! Your here to finish what you started!"_

"─... Are you listening, [Name]?" Startled, you look at him with a apologetic and stupefied expression.

"... uh. You were saying?" You coughed, finding the ground more interesting at the moment and avoided the amused faces of your old comrades.

Sweat-dropping, Pein sighs and shakes his head, a smile on his face as he looks at your flustered form. "You still get engrossed in your thoughts, I see. I'm glad you didn't change when we... well..." Pein sighs sorrowfully, truly regretting not telling you what he and everyone else were trying to do without you finding out. That failed when they realized that you joined The Sound, meaning you misunderstood the whole "we're kicking you out of the hideout." thing. They felt like such jackasses when they realized that they forgot to mention "for a few hours" part.

**. . . . . . .  
**

Panting, you glance around and see that the people you brought were all down and unconscious. Damn. Moving your attention back to the group of betrayers, you noticed that only Deidara was going to fight you.

You felt insulted, so gritted your teeth. "Am I truly this pathetic...?" You mumbled, not noticing the flash of surprise from your ex-boyfriend. Well... _unofficial_ ex-boyfriend, but that strikewasn't/strike what you strikereally/strike thought strikewanted/strike.

"What're you talking, un? You're not pathetic!" Your breathe hitches in your throat, hearing his voice again after the six months of not seeing him made you breathless and make your heart pound against your ribcage.

"D... Deidara..." You whispered, which made the said blonde smile softly at you, before quickly pulling you against him and hold you tightly.

"You have no idea... how much I missed you and being able to hold you like this again, un." Unable to hold a grudge against someone you love so much and those who're like your family, you begin to sob in your boyfriend's arms, apologizing over and over to him and the others.

"Welcome back, [Name]." You heard everyone say all at once, which made you grin brightly despite your black-colored tears.**[1]**

**

* * *

**

**Author Note:** Well... this was longer than all the others. o-o;

**[1] :** Haha... the reason why your tears are "black-colored" is because of your mascara. Believe me when I say that I freaked people who when I'd cry, only to have black-colored tears. xD


	6. Sasori

**Your Akatsuki Ex-Boyfriend: Sasori**

**

* * *

**

"Damn it! We lost her!" Pause. "You guys go that way, we'll go this way!" Heavy footsteps are soon long gone, and anger shouts calling your name.

Slowly, after making sure they really were gone, you phrase through the shadows and gulping for air as you slowly think of a way to keep out of your Fathers' henchmen's reach.

Gritting your teeth as you can only think of one, and that's staying with _him_.

_"Damn it... it's the only way, huh?"_ You thought bitterly, before closing your eyes and begin to phrase into the shadows once more, only concentration on his location with the shadows. _"Where are you, you bastard?"_ You frowned, before smirking and sinking into the Shadows completely, before phrasing into a dark room.**[1]**

****

. . . . . . . . .

"Deidara, will you **shut up**?" An annoyed voice snapped, before sighing heavily, the annoyance was still in the voice. "I'm _well aware_ of [Name]-chan's predicament."

"Then why the fuck don't you hel─" Deidara was once more interrupted.

"And then what? Beside's I'm pretty sure [Name]-chan wouldn't want my help, because I'm apparently a _cheating bastard_." Sasori quoted, though he may seem indifferent, his still confused with why you broke up with him. It was weird, he thought everything was perfect, but then you randomly accused him of cheating on you. Personally, he thought, who in their right mind would cheat on _you_? He certainly the hell didn't, that's for sure.

He sighed, before opening his door and told Deidara a simple, "I'm going to bed."

Ignoring his partners' protests, he easily moves past him and lock his door once he was inside his room. But, he couldn't really ignore the woman sleeping his bed.

The woman that he, even after what... three years?, loved with his entire Soul.

"[N─Name]... chan?" He whispered, before moving closer to the girl, and he felt his heart pound against his ribcage. The sorrow he kept hidden from everyone, disappeared as soon as he identified the girl on his bed, was indeed [Name] [Last Name].**[2]**

****

. . . . . . . . .

You felt a soft, warm hand caress your cheek, which you snuggled against. "Mmm... Sasori..."

Feeling the hand tense, you open your eyes sleepily and gaze into the chocolate brown-eyes, before grabbing the eyes' owner hand and pull them down onto the bed, in which you move your way onto their chest and make yourself comfortable.

Yawning, you slowly fall asleep as you listen to Sasori frantic heartbeat. "Muph... soorrez..."**[3]  
**

**. . . . . . . . .**

It's been at least two weeks since you arrived in Sasori's room, and not a single one of your Fathers' henchmen have bothered to show up here.

But, you haven't even thought about your Father since, your too busy catching up with Sasori and them. But mostly Sasori and you found out that your Father was lying about Sasori cheating on you, and pretty much cried the entire night in Sasori's arms as apologized over and over to him.

**. . . . . . . . .**

**  
**

It's now been four months, and not a single thought of your father has entered your mind. Why? Because your completely happy in the arms of the man you will love your entire life.

But, if your Father did come to the Akatsuki, they're going to kick his mother fucking ass for lying to you and make them deal with Sasori's bitchiness.

**. . . . . . . . .  
****  
**

**Author Note:** Hmm... hopefully I didn't ruin Sasori's Character. I'm bad with doing that...**.**  
Anyways, I'm just here to tell you I'm getting the hang of writing longer Chapters instead of making them Drabble length. Ain't that awesome? :D

**[1]** : ... Yeah. That's _your_ special ability; You can phrase into shadows and travel in them, so long as whenever your going has shadows'. Oh, and your able to search for people with it too.  
Sorry if it's too cliché of a power. D:

**[2]** : Yes, since this entire series is based off in the REAL World, he has a heart and other body parts he didn't have in the Anime / Manga. I mean... do YOU wanna be a living puppet? I wouldn't.  
strikeUnless of course, Sasori is the one who's going to be meh creator, then sure! 8D/strike

**[3]** : Eh... I couldn't remember how to spell **"I'm sorry"** muffled-like. So, that's meh phailed version. _;;


End file.
